Cassiel
by flamenightivy
Summary: Cassiel, the angel of tears and solitude. What does he have to do with the brothers? Does he even know who he is? Read and find out. This was inspired by some pics I saw online. They give me cavities from the cuteness!
1. Chapter 1

The Winchesters, they've been through hell and back (literally they hate it). They have seen it all, from Vampires to suicidal teddy bears. At least that's what they thought. The problem was with God, being God he just _had_ to prove them wrong. They were sitting quietly in their bunker reading up on some cases when the lights began to flicker. They jumped up quickly grabbing their guns. They stood looking around in a defensive positions ready to fight whatever was coming.

"Guess we just can't get a break 'a Sam?" Dean said with a sarcastic smirk on his face pointing his gun at the door.

"Guess not." There was movement behind the door and Dean shot on reflex.

"Is that any way to treat a guest?" A mischievous voice sounded, the brothers knew that voice anywhere. Into the room walked the archangel Gabriel, and he wasn't alone. Next to him stood a tall blonde man with bright blue eyes and a shorter (but taller than Gabe) man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"We thought you were dead?!" Dean yelled, he was angry with all the angels tricks. The two other men's faces flashed quickly with guilt but as soon as it was there it was gone.

"You can't kill this awesomeness Dean-o. Now where's Cassie?" He said with his face taking one a serious look.

"He is in his room sleeping." Dean told the archangel warily. Dean was a little worried about how Gabriel would react at finding out his brother is hurt, he never seemed to care before, but still.

"Sleeping? He never willingly sleeps. What happened?" Gabriel said worried, which really confused the brothers. He's never shown this much care about Castiel.

"What do you care?! You never cared before!" Dean shot, which soon proved to be a horrible mistake. Gabriel jumped towards Dean, trying to attack him, but the two other men held him back.

"Gabe! Calm down! What's happened to you?! Why are you acting so weird?!" Sam yelled confused as to why the angel was acting this way.

"I guess we should explain everything." The brunette said.

"That would be helpful." Dean said sarcastically.

"We should start off with saying I'm Michael and he's Lucifer." The second he said this was said the Winchester aimed their guns again.

"Please put the weapons down. We shall explain everything plus, you should already know guns do not work on angels." Michael said trying to calm the brothers down.

"You have five minutes." Dean said shortly.

"Thank you. This actually begins thousands of years ago, with an angel named Metatron. He is known as the scribe of God. He wrote everything Father had told him too. There was a problem though, he became greedy. He wanted everyone to see him as the Great One, the one God loved the most. He wanted to be treated above everyone else because he wrote the word of God. When no angels worshiped him he did something that sadly change the course of history. He used an ancient spell created by Father. It was a spell to change the memories, the emotions, everything in the mind of an angel or angels in this case. He changed it so the angels lost the one thing the cherished most, love for their families. If he did not have the love and worship he deserved, then nobody would have love. He made Lucifer believe all humans were to be exterminated, he may have disliked humans before but Metatron made him wish for nothing but death towards the humans. He made me be blinded by my love for my father and forget all else, which caused me to not even through a second glance at locking Lucifer in the cage..." Michael took a shaky breath, he may not be crying but the brothers could see how hurt he was about what he had done. He never wanted to harm Lucifer but he was not in his right mind, his brothers knew that but he would not believe them. The guilt was easily shown on him.

"Michael let me continue." Lucifer stepped in, he couldn't, no wouldn't let his brother do this alone. "He made Gabriel want nothing more than to abandon heaven, abandon his family. He also took a drastic measure, he erased all angels memories of one certain angel. The baby of heaven who had been loved more by the archangels then he was. This child was only the last angel to be made, but was also the last Archangel which made him important. He changed the form of the child so he would not be recognized if seen by someone who managed to break the curse. He feared that if he was seen then the spell could weaken." Lucifer explained to them.

"Well who is this mysterious angel? If his anything like you lot I might not want to meet him." Dean said. Gabriel made a growling noise  
and tried to attack Dean again this time to be stopped by Lucifer.

"What the heck is wrong with you?! You've been acting like a psychopath since you arrived here" Dean yelled back in a threatened voice.

"Gabriel will not be himself fully until when see the young angel. For he is his bonded guardian." Michael explained.

"His bonded guardian?" Sam was getting really itchy to know all of the facts, his knowledge filled mind only craved more.

"Yes it is a bond between adult angel and a newly born. It is stronger than a human mothers bond with her child. When they are separated they become cold, angry and some lose their emotions all together." Michael said sadly as he looked at his brother.

"You still haven't told us the name of this 'baby angel'." Dean said a little annoyed.

Lucifer stepped up to Dean, "Cassiel, his name is Cassiel. You know him better as 'the angel of the lord Castiel."

 **BWAHAHAHA little cliffhanger there heheheh! What do you think? Comment in the little review thing NO FLAMES! I am currently working on the next chapter! Will be updated soon! Had to fix this one up a bit though. Bye bye till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on "Cassiel":**

 _ **"You still haven't told us the name of this 'baby angel'." Dean said a little annoyed.**_

 _ **Lucifer stepped up to Dean, "Cassiel, his name is Cassiel. You know him better as 'the angel of the lord Castiel."**_

"Wha?! No, he isn't he just can't be!" Dean said conflicted. He knew it made sense but he just couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. It was just to hard for Dean to believe Castiel, his best friend, someone he has known for a while and is close to is someone completely different and doesn't even know it. How would Castiel react? Would he freak out or would he ditch the Winchesters for heaven. This all happened to fast Dean would admit for once he was afraid of what might happen.

"Please, it you let us see him you will understand." Lucifer begged. The Winchesters looked at his eyes and saw them filled with worry and guilt. Dean knew that look it was the look a worried older brother would have for his little brother. Sam didn't know that exact feeling but he saw the hurt in his eyes, even after all Lucifer and Michael did to him he couldn't keep them from their little brother. He nodded to Dean and he nodded back in their silent agreement.

"Fine, but you might not be prepared to see him as he is, there was a reason why he is sleeping." Dean warned the angels knowing exactly what happened to Castiel. HE may have known but the angels do not, he did not know exactly how they would react. Even though he didn't know he still lead them down the hall to Castiel's bedroom stopping silently before the door and reached for the handle.

With a low creak Dean opened up Castiel's door and lead the archangels inside. When they saw their younger brother they froze in their shock. Castiel breathing was short and quick. His black hair was messier then normal and framed his bright red face, as if he had a fever. His shirt had long ago been taken off revealing the bloody bandages underneath, along with the angel sigil carved into his chest. Burns and bruises ran up and down his arms and were no doubt under the bandages and the blanket. The angel brothers in that moment all together felt only two emotions, anger and worry. Anger towards the monster that did this and worry for their little brother who was suffering.

"What happened?!" Gabriel asked in a hushed anger, fearing he would wake Castiel up too soon. He knew his little brother needed rest and even though he knew that he had to know what happened. He had to help his brother, help him through his pain and help him regain his lost memories.

"We were out, it was supposed to be a day off for once. That never happened though, we got ambushed by demons. They had came from nowhere. HE had started to fight them off, but while me and Sam were fighting...while we were fighting a bunch others had attacked Castiel. They had holy oil and one of them had gotten a hold of an angel blade. They trapped him and tortured him. They hurt him bad, by the time we got their he was almost dead. Since they are weapons against angels Castiel cannot heal himself. He has been resting since then." Dean explained with a guilty face, he believed if only he could have helped Castiel in time, then none of this would have happened to the angel.

"Cassie..." Gabriel said with a sad look in his eyes. He hated seeing any of his siblings hurt, but when it came to Castiel it only hurt much, much worse. He was supposed to protect his little brother with his life. He didn't though, instead he was off hiding until his father found him. He should have been here, helping his little brother. Tears swelled up in his eyes as sat down on the soft bed with a quiet creak. From Gabriel's bed making the bed sink slightly Castiel woke up. He looked startled for a moment with his eyes glazed over. When they focused he looked so confused.

"G...Gabriel? You're alive?" Castiel asked confused. He looked around the room when he spotted two familiar graces in the room. "Michael?! L...Lucifer!? But how!?" He yelled frightened. He hoped this was some terrible nightmare, that two of the most powerful and angry angels were not in the same room as him in his weakest moment. He wouldn't be able to protect himself in this state, let alone the Winchester, there was no way he could fight like this.

"Shh... do not worry little one, soon you will understand." Michael said gently to his little brother. He could see the frightened look in his eyes, it hurt him knowing that look was pointed at him and Lucifer. It would only be there until Castiel was fixed, but seeing it hurt like being thrown into a thorn bush. With every move he got hurt, he can even believe everything he has done to them.

"Wha..." Castiel began he was confused, but it was too late, Gabriel had placed his pointer finger and his middle finger on Castiel's forehead. A bright white light enveloped the two. It looked like a gentle flame dancing around them. After several seconds the beautiful light disappeared. Where once Gabriel and Castiel, angel of the lord, now sat Gabriel and...

 **Soooo? How was it? Sucky and stinks? I know sorry! I was in a rush today :( Next chapter will be up by next week though! Any suggestions?**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Wha..." Castiel began he was confused, but it was too late, Gabriel had placed his pointer finger and his middle finger on Castiel's forehead. A bright white light enveloped the two. It looked like a gentle flame dancing around them. After several seconds the beautiful light disappeared. Where once Gabriel and Castiel, angel of the lord, now sat Gabriel and...**

...it was no longer Castiel but Cassiel, the youngest angel. He was no longer using Jimmy as a vessel. Instead Cas was tiny, around five or six. He still had raven black hair and bright blue eyes. For a moment he stared at the wall, with no facial expression. After a moment Cas' eyes filled with tears and he tackled Gabriel in a hug. Together the two sat crying in the others embrace.

Michael pulled on Sam and Dean's sleeves and pointed his head to the door. Signaling that the two needed to be alone for a while. Together the three left the room and walked out to the main room, with the giant table.

"So he really is the arch angel Cassiel." Dean said with a short breathe.

"Yes, just as we said. We had no reason to lie." Michael told them in a monotone voice.

"What I want to know is what happened to Jimmy Novak? You know Cas' vessel before that glowing mass." Sam asked the two archangels.

"He is back home and safe. We wiped not only his mind of all of this but his families. They are back to normal. Since Cassiel is only a fledgling his grace is not strong enough to blind anyone. So since he is a archangel he is able to cloak his grace and use a form purely made of it. This is what he would look like in heaven. Lucifer, Gabriel, Raphael and I are also able to do this but we do not mind having vessels. It is a bit easier, Cassie has never liked the thought of using vessels so he has always do it this way." Michael explained to the brothers.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Sam said slightly nodding his head.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * WITH CAS AND GABRIEL * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Gabriel looked at Cas who he held in his arms. He gently lifted him up then sat on the bed with him. He had Cas on his lap as he sat up against the head board. He looked at Cas again and used his pointer finger to lift his face up so he was looking at Gabriel. He used his thumb to gently wipe away any left over tears.

"Cassie, I've missed you little one." He said choking back a sob. He missed his baby brother so much, he knew he could never lose him again.

"Mea'tron wa' bad. I don' wanna go wit' him 'gain Gaby." ((Metatron was bad, I don't want to go with again Gabe)) Cas said looking up at his big brother.

"Shh, I know baby. He won't be able to get you again. I promise I will protect you." Gabriel said to him. He say how scared Cas was so he stood up wrapping Cas in a light blanket and began to rock him as he sang a lullaby.

"You spread your wings and fly,

You might want to say goodbye.

Please don't you are my love,

My little Dove,

Here in my arms,

You are my baby, I will keep you safe from harm.

Listen to my song,

I will not be long.

Stay here in my arms

safe from harm.

Together we will spread our wings and fly,

We will never have to say goodbye."

The song did the trick calming Cas down. His head laid gently on Gabriel's shoulder, his breathing had long since steadied. His face though had still been bright red, Gabriel felt his head and immediately felt the fever rising.

"Baby, does it still hurt? Do you feel sick still?" Gabriel quietly asked.

Cas gently nodded his head, "don' feel good Gaby. hur's" ((hurts)). He said quietly, he was quickly falling asleep. His eyes were ready to close when Gabriel laid on the bed with Cas in his arms. Cas quickly fell asleep, he had been exhausted not only from his wounds trying to heal, but the transformation took a toll on his body. Gabriel tucked Cas' head under his chin and gently hummed the lullaby. He kept Cas close, almost as if he let go he would disappear. He wanted to protect his little brother, from all harm. He knew that it was impossible, but at least if he could stop everything from hurting Cas he could stay with him and help him in any way needed.

 **Soooo? How was it? The lullaby is mine by the way, I did not find it somewhere. IT CAME FROM MY AWESOME BRAIN! Probably sounds stupid, but they can't all be winners.**

 **I wanted to say thanks to monkeygirl77 and earth fire water wind, you two are awesome and thanks for the encouragement. I really am shy and hate my own writing, reading what you two wrote really helped me. Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**He kept Cas close, almost as if he let go he would disappear. He wanted to protect his little brother, from all harm. He knew that it was impossible, but at least if he could stop everything from hurting Cas he could stay with him and help him in any way needed.**

Gabriel laid in bed with Castiel for hours the others where most likely out talking or watching something. He didn't care though, all he cared about was his baby boy. The little boy that lays in his arms sleeping quietly. At least it was like that until Cas' shot up in bed screaming, tears began to hush down his face and he was about to start hyperventilating.

The door slammed open as Dean ran in, followed by Lucifer, Michael, then Sam. They all looked worried and scared when they came in.

"What happened?!" Dean yelled at Gabriel and Cas. Cas' screams had been too loud for him and it was hard to hear anything. All the glass in the room had long since shattered.

When they ran in they saw Gabriel trying to hold Cas down so he didn't hurt himself from his thrashing about.

"He must be having a nightmare or something, he was fine just a second ago!" Gabriel yelled, Castiel was thrashing about.

He screamed at the top of his lungs. He began to bleed all over, even in places were cuts hadn't been before. New cuts and bruises had formed on his arms and face, no doubt they formed in other places as well.

"Gabriel what's going on?!" Dean was scared now Cas was already hurt but for this to happen was horrible.

"I don't know! Hang on I have an idea!" With that Gabriel placed two fingers on Cas' forehead and was able to see what he saw. Cas did not see the room everyone was in but another room, a white one. Instead of the Winchesters and his brothers in the room it was Naomi and Metatron. They were torturing Cas, they were torturing a child. Gabriel could not bear to see it any more and went back to his body.

"Gabriel what is it? What's happening?!" Lucifer asked worried. He saw tears for in Gabriel's eyes before he stood up angrily.

"It's Noami and Metatron. They using a spell, this isn't the real Castiel, this is just a projection of what he is doing right now. They are torturing him. We have to go help him." As Gabriel said this he used his grace and made the fake Cas disappear, not wanting to see what was happening to his baby brother.

"We are going to help him, Sam Dean, have this room ready with medical supplies, I will go get Raphael. Gabriel, Lucifer, save some of the fun for me with them." Michael said with an evil smirk. The three brother exchanged evil knowing looks. Then everyone nodded and went to go do as they were told. Michael disappeared to go get the third oldest archangel. Sam and Dean ran off to go get the needed supplies.

Lucifer and Gabriel looked at each other before they disappeared to go get their brother back.

 **BWAHAHAHA cliffhanger! If you want to find out what happens, come back when the next update comes (1-2 days). Also I need a quick vote, should Cas' name stay Castiel or change to Cassiel? I don't know which! Ps. I'm sorry this is so short! Really I am but the next chapter should be really long, I'm just busy at the moment.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucifer and Gabriel looked at each other before they disappeared to go get their brother back.**

A sadistic smile was plastered on Metatron's face. He was getting his final revenge on Cassiel. After all these years of waiting it was time to end the younger angel, once and for all. The angel deserved it he took Metatron's place as God's favourite and most trusted angel (not that he ever was). For this he must pay, and pay horribly. He knew what had to be done, but he knew he couldn't do it alone. So he gathered the two angels who hated Cassiel almost as much as him Naomi and Zachariah. He had Zachariah and Naomi torture the fledgling, until he screamed. They didn't care about his age, that never mattered to them. All they saw was an angel who disobeyed and needed to be taught a hard lesson. That was exactly what they were doing, if the lesson involved holy oil and a angel blade then so be it.

Just as they were in the middle of the more intense torture the door blasted open, leaving chipped pieces all over the floor. Two people came through that Metatron wished he would never saw again. Gabriel and Lucifer walked through, and they were angry so very very angry. Metatron took and hurt their baby brother, he would feel that pain.

Lucifer saw Metatron and growled at him "Metatron!" He lunged at him but before he could do any damage Metatron vanished, he was just a projection the real one was hiding somewhere on Earth, like the coward he is.

Gabriel looked at Naomi and Zachariah all he saw was red "Why?!" he screamed at him.

"He disobeyed, he needed to be taught a lesson," Zachariah said with a sadistic smirk. He may talk about justice and loyalty but he was just in this to hurt 'the little know-it-all brat'. As he said it he made another slash on Castiel's skin. Cas cried out, he soon passed out from the blood loss and this made Gabriel lose all control. His eyes glazed over and he jumped at the two attacking Zachariah. The funny, trickster, Gabriel was gone, instead Gabriel that was in his "Guardian" state. This is something that happens when angel's for bonds, when the elder angel's charge is hurt they go into "Guardian" mode. They lose all sight of reality, focusing solely on saving their charge, if someone stood in their way they were killed. Zachariah at the moment was that person, Gabriel charged at him again slitting his throat with a angel blade. Zachariah fell bleeding to the floor the same time as Naomi did from Lucifer. Gabriel saw Lucifer by Castiel and knocked him to the floor. Lucifer held his bare hands up.

"Gabriel stop! I mean Castiel no harm, he's safe!" He shouted. Gabriel saw Lucifer made no move to get up so he walked over to Castiel. When he realized nobody was going to attack his eyes cleared and he was once again the old Gabriel.

"Sorry Lucifer." He said looking at Castiel sadly. "Cassie.." He said gently to the sleeping boy, he passed out long ago from blood loss. Cuts and bruises covered him were it was visble, Gabriel was afraid of all the damage that was inflicted. Gabriel gently lifted Castiel into his arms only giving Gabriel a slight nodded before he vanished back to the to Sam and Dean's.

Gabriel appeared in the room and saw the bed open, with a warm bucket of water towels and bandages by it. He gently lays Castiel down resting him against the pillow. He turns around and notices Raphael walking in.

"Hello Gabriel." Raphael said to his younger brother.

"Raph, help him please." Gabriel begged his older brother.

"Of course, go wait outside with everyone else." Raphael said placing the towel in the water and ringing it out.

Gabriel walked out of the room, he saw his brothers and the Winchesters waiting for him. Lucifer had a black eye, it didn't look to bad but it still made Gabriel bad for hitting his brother.

"I'm sorry Luci." Gabriel said looking at the floor. Lucifer pulled his little brother into a hug.

"It's okay Gabe. You didn't realize what you were doing." He said before he ruffled Gabriel's hair.

"He went into 'Guardian' mode didn't he?" Michael asked Lucifer.

"Yeah he did, lets just say not pleasant."

"What's 'guardian' mode?' Sam and Dean asked the angel.

"It is when a angel's charge is in danger they go into a phase where their sense of reality is gone. All they can think about is their charge in danger. They will kill anything in their way as well. It is extremely dangerous to mess with an angel whilst they are like this." Michael said. Gabriel looked down at his feet shyly before Lucifer gave him a playful punch.

"It wasn't your fa..." Before Lucifer could finish Raphael opened the door letting them in to see Castiel. They walked in to see...

 **So that's it for tonight I'm tired. I will update tomorrow. Any ideas for the next chapters? Hope you guys like this. By the way I am going to stick to calling Cas "Castiel". Enjoy X3**


	6. Chapter 6

**"It wasn't your fa..." Before Lucifer could finish Raphael opened the door letting them in to see Castiel. They walked in to see...**

 **...** Castiel was laying asleep on the bed. Compared to the bed Cas was too tiny, it looked like the bed was going to swallow him whole any second. He had bandages around his head and arms, the rest of him was covered by the blanket. It hurt the human and angels to see Cas like this, it just felt so wrong.

"So how is he Raph?" Gabriel asked worried as he sat down on Castiel's bed stoking the baby's head. He could not believe this had happened, it was all his fault he thought. If he had just watched Castiel better then this would have never happened.

"Not to bad, he has some minor burns and bruising. The slash and stab wounds have been stitched up. He had torn open his older wounds so I had to stitch them as well, he will be running a fever for a while as his wound's try to heal. What worried me was his back, there is a new angel sigil there, it was created to block another's grace, but also create great pain if a grace tries to break through. I couldn't use my grace to help him." Raphael said in a guilty anger. If Naomi and Zachariah weren't already dead he would kill them himself. He may not be the most loving angel, but if someone messed with their youngest it was hell to pay. He just couldn't believe it was other angels that did this, even after they found out who he is.

"It's not your fault Raph, is there anything else we need to know?" Michael asked.

"Just watch him and keep his bandages fresh. I must be getting back to heaven now, tell me if you need anything else." Raphael said. He gave each of his brothers a quick hug, with Gabriel's being the longest before he vanished.

"We can take turns watching Castiel this way we all can spend time with him and we are not over-exhausting ourselves and passing out on the poor lad." Lucifer said.

"I am going first." Gabriel said with a tone in his voice that left no room for objection.

"Okay then I will go next, then it can be Mike, Dean then Sam and back to you Gabe." Lucifer explained, everyone nodded their heads agreeing with the plan.

It was all silent until Castiel stirred in his sleep before his eyes cracked open. "G..Gaby?" He asked not quite seeing who was around him.

"I'm here baby, you're better now Raph fixed you all up."Gabriel told him while petting his hair.

Tears ran down Castiel's face, "I...I don' wan' Nomi an' Zach an' 'tron ta get me Gaby!" He cried. ((don't want Naomi and Zachariah and Metatron to get me Gabe!))

"Shh baby they won't ever again. Me and Lucifer took care of them. They will never be coming back." He tried to comfort him even though he was lying. Metatron was still out there somewhere and Gabriel will find him even if it is the last thing he would do.

"Okay Gaby." Castiel said quietly.

"Why don't you get some sleep little one you need your rest." Gabriel told his little brother.

"Will you stay wit' me Gaby?" Castiel asked him shyly.

"Of course I will little one. Just lay down." Gabriel laid in the blankets and tucked Castiel in close next to him. Castiel laid on his chest with his arms protectivly around him. He would protect his little brother forever. Castiel held onto his shirt as a life line and soon began to fall asleep/ he nodded slightly at Sam, Dean, Michael and Lucifer telling them they will be alright for the night. They left the room, Lucifer nodded back before he shut out the lights.

Gabriel laid down and gently hummed his and Castiel's song lulling the baby angel back to a peaceful sleep.

 **So how was it what should happen next any ideas? Should Chuck (God) come? I was thinking about that happening what do you guys think? Sorry this chapter is short, I am just tired today hopefully the next will make up for it. Thanks for reading though, don't forget to review! And a special thanks to monkeygirl77 for recommending me and commenting a lot.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gabriel laid down and gently hummed his and Castiel's song lulling the baby angel back to a peaceful sleep.**

In the other room as Castiel and Gabriel lay in bed the others stand talking. They were thinking of what they can do with Cas as he heals since he can't move around to much.

"What if we go to the park and have a picnic?" Sam suggested thinking of ideas.

"Oh, yeah! We could total do that what do you think Michael? We could even invite Balthazar to come along. You know he and Castiel love playing together." Lucifer asked his brother excited.

"Um, I guess so, but Castiel must not take it to rough, and nether shall Balthazar. God knows the kid can get over excited when playing with Castiel." Michael said with a distant look in his eyes as if he was remembering something.

"Awesome!" Lucifer said jumping like a child, he then used his grace to call Balthazar out to him. there was a flap of wings and the air quickly thickened with a sassy cloud filling it.

"You called?" A boy said he looked to be one fifteen or so, he had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. His very being just radiated sassiness. There was only one person this could be...

"Balthazar?!" Sam and Dean said surprised.

"Is that really you?" Dean asked poking him. He couldn't believe it that this short kid was the angel they all knew.

"Yes it's me. Now stop poking me!" He shoved Dean's hand away. "Anyway Lucifer what did you need?" He asked his older brother.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to go one a picnic with us? Castiel got hurt and you know how grumpy he gets if he is bed bound." Lucifer said the angels all looked like they were remembering.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Sure I will go you don't even have to ask. How did he get hurt though? Was it the Ar*echesters faults again?" Dean and Sam both adopted offended looks at these words. They didn't always get Castiel hurt.

"It was Naomi, Zachariah and Metatron. They...they tortured him. Naomi and Zachariah are dead Gabriel and I killed them. Metatron got away we sent other angels out to find him, so far there has been no such luck." Lucifer said angrily. Michael patted his back gently in hopes of calming him. Balthazar looked no better, in fact he looked like he was going to kill everyone in the room.

"It's okay Lucifer we will find him and make him pay for his deeds. Balthazar calm down, your anger will do us no good. We just have to be there for Cas for now." Michael said reassuring his brothers.

"Soooo, now that that's cleared out of the way lets go pack us a picnic, we don't want to waste the day away." Dean said leading them all to the kitchen. The angels reluctantly followed.

*********************************************four hours later*****************************************************

The door slowly creaked open, Gabriel kept his eyes shut but he was awake. He just did not want to get up until the smell of food hit his nose he shot his eyes wide open.

"Gabriel?" It was Balthazar that came into the room.

"Yeah bud?" Gabriel responded still sounding asleep.

"We are all going on a picnic today, and the others need help finishing up. Can you go help them while I get Cassie?" Balthazar asked his older brother.

"Sure bud. Just come out when Cas is ready." Gabriel said getting out of the bed putting his shoes on. He ruffled Balthazar's hair as he walked out of the door to the kitchen.

Balthazar laughed at Gabriel then went to gently sit on Castiel's bed. He shook the little angel trying to wake him. "Come on buddy, time to get up! Rise an' shine bucko!" He said shaking him but Cas just turned around grumbling.

"Better get up Cassie! I'm warning you or you will regret it!" Balthazar said warning his little brother. When Castiel just grumbled again pulling the blankets over his head Balthazar moved in one quick motion.

"I warned you!" He staid as he grabbed Castiel around the ankle and began to tickle him. The room was soon filled with the baby angel's laughter.

"NooOOONnoononoooOOO! BaaaAAAtthhhhHHHyyyy! StTTTtttOOoooOOOPPPPpppp iiIIIiiitttTTTtt! NNOOOONNONOOOOO tickleeeeee! Nooooo!" HE yelled at his brother who only intensified the tickling. He tickled Castiel's toes and belly and his laughter increased as well.

"I don't think I will! I warned you Cassie!" He said laughing devilishly.

"PwwWWWeassSSSee!" Castiel begged with tears forming in his eyes.

"Fiiinnnnneee! But only caused you asked nicely!" He stopped his evil torture, when Castiel was able to breath again he glared at the laughing Balthazar. "Aww I'm sorry buddy! Could you ever forgive me?" HE asked kissing Castiel's forehead.

Castiel pretended to think a moment when Balthazar popped his stomach he squeaked out a 'yes Balthy!' and kissed his big brother's cheek.

"okay then buddy! Let's go see if those weirdos are ready." He said lifting Castiel in his arms. He then walked himself and Castiel out to the kitchen to find everything packed and somehow cleaned. Last time Balthazar checked there had been a bag of flour spilled.

The others came in when they did. "What happened with the flour?" Balthazar asked.

"Well after Lucifer sticking ROLLED in it! Michael cleaned it up and me and Sam had to spray Lucifer down to clean up the flour." Dean said with a huff. Lucifer was snickering in the background.

Michael had to resist rolling his eyes, "Are you ready?" Michael asked everyone.

"Yup!" They all yelled in unison. They grabbed their bags and all headed out of the bunker to the impala. With them all somehow loaded in (angel mojo) Dean drove off to the nearest park for the small team to eat their food.

 **SOOOO? How was it? I would like to thank monkeygirl77 for the BAlthazar request! It fit so well! Are there any other characters I should think about bringing in? Review below!**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Yup!" They all yelled in unison. They grabbed their bags and all headed out of the bunker to the impala. With them all somehow loaded in (angel mojo) Dean drove off to the nearest park for the small team to eat their food.**

* * *

They soon arrived at the park and all loaded out of the car. Sam grabbed the food and Michael grabbed the blanket. They all walked to a secluded area in the park and set up their picnic under a tree's shade.

"Yum smells delicious. Can't wait to start." Dean said when he smelled the burgers Gabriel pulled out of the basket. They all set up their plates and began eating their food.

"How's it taste buddy?" Gabriel said asking Castiel, he laughed when he look Cas and saw food on the little angel's face. He grabbed a napkin and wiped it off, earning a scowl from Cas.

"'Tas' ((tastes)) good, Gaby." He said after his _traumatic_ face wipe.

"When we are done eating can I go take Cas to play on the playground?" Balthazar asked his brothers. When the older angels looked over and noticed there had been no other kids playing ((school day)) they nodded their heads.

"I wanna p'ay on ta swings Balthy!" Cas squealed to his older brother.

"Sure bud." The teen said ruffling his hair.

"Just remember that Castiel cannot push himself to hard Balthazar. When he gets tired bring him back here okay?" Michael asked him.

"Yes _mother_." He said after Castiel and Balthazar finished their food and with a nod from their older brother ran off to the swings.

Balthazar lifted Castiel onto on of the swings and stood behind him. He grabbed the chains of the old playground toy and walked backwards. When he was far enough let go of the chains allowing the sing to fly through the air. Castiel's excited laughter brought smiles to all.

A child's laughter was a magical thing, but a angel's was just so much freer, so much lighter. It would make those with even the coldest of hearts smile.

Castiel tried to kick his feet to push himself but was unsuccessful, so Balthazar with a laugh continued to push him. He loved seeing his baby brother like this, happy, free. He deserved this and so much more. He would protect his little brother forever, whether he knew it or not.

After about ten minutes Castiel slowed down on the swing with his 'pushing'. "Do you want to get off buddy?" He asked his little brother. Castiel nodded his head, Balthazar stopped the swing. It was then he noticed how tired Castiel looked, he lifted him into his arms and walked back over to the others.

"I guess he is done for now." Gabriel said with a laugh as he took Castiel from Balthazar sitting down and wrapping the toddler in a blanket they brought with them.

"Come on Balthazar, why don't we go on a hike bud?" Michael said standing up.

"We will come too." Dean and Sam said.

"Yeah!" Balthazar said happily. Together they started walking to the trails. "Race ya to the birch!" Balthazar yelled at the three running off.

Michael laughed and speed off after his little brother. Sam and Dean chased after them cursing about 'damned angels and their super speed' (Though it was mainly Dean)

Lucifer stayed behind with Gabriel and Castiel, he cleaned up the mess from the picnic then sat down with his two younger brothers.

Castiel laid in Gabriel's arms half asleep, but seemed to be fighting to stay awake.

"Little one, why don't you take a nap?" Lucifer asked him rubbing his back.

"No' tired" He mumbled into Gabriel's chest.

"Well if your hot tired can I at least sing our lullaby? It will help me relax more." Gabriel said trying to convince him. Castiel didn't respond for a minute but then he nodded.

"You spread your wings and fly,

You might want to say goodbye.

Please don't you are my love,

My little Dove,

Here in my arms,

You are my baby, I will keep you safe from harm.

Listen to my song,

I will not be long.

Stay here in my arms

safe from harm.

Together we will spread our wings and fly,

We will never have to say goodbye." Gabriel sang, Castiel was awake for the whole song but by the last verse was sound asleep. Gabriel wrapped the blanket around him tighter and laid him on his lap to sleep.

* * *

**************************************************WITH BALTHAZAR AND OTHERS*********************************************************

Balthazar reached the tree just before Michael did and cried out about his victory.

"I WIN! See you are to old to beat me Mike!" He cheered.

"Too older hmmm?" With that Michael tackled Balthazar and did the one thing everyone hates whether they are a child, teen or a adult. He tickled him.

"MiiIIIIiiiiIIIIKKKKkkkkkeeee! NNOnnnOOOnoooOOOoooo! STOOoooOOOOOooooPPPpppPPP! PPPPppplleeeEEEEAAaaaaAAAssseee!" He squirmed trying to push his oldest brother off.

"Never! Unless to take back what you said!" By this time the Winchesters arrived and even out of breath found the strength to laugh at the situation.

"FFFIIiiiIIIIIINNNNNnnnnnnnNNNNEEEE! IIiiiIIIIIiiiIIII tAAAaaaTTTtttAAAAKkkkke IIIttttIIIITTTT bBBBbbbbAAAAAaaackkkkKKKKK!" He screeched. Michael did as he promised and stopped, but he did not stop laughing. He loved what he did and would never regret it.

"I hate you." Balthazar grumbled crossing his arms. He tried to look intimidating, but his bright red cheek, frizzled hair and smile just did not go for his goal.

"You know you love me." Michael said pulling him into a hug, to which Balthazar did not have the heart to pull away from.

"Now that you guys are done are we going to finish this hike?" Dean asked with a laugh when he saw Michael jump a little. The 'fieriest warrior' forgot they came.

"Yes, yes lets go before it is too late." Michael said. With that Sam, Dean, Balthazar and Michael continued on their short hike that would lead them back to the park.

* * *

SOOOOOOOO? How was it? Sorry it's kinda late. I'm lazy, sorry! Anywho, any ideas for the next chapter? I'm open to listen. Until next time me pretties *evil witch crackle*


	9. Chapter 9

**"Yes, yes lets go before it is too late." Michael said. With that Sam, Dean, Balthazar and Michael continued on their short hike that would lead them back to the park.**

* * *

By the time the four got back Michael had Balthazar on his back in a piggyback ride. He wasn't tired or anything just got lazy on their travels. They saw the others sitting on the blanket laying down. Gabriel and Lucifer were talking looking at the sky and Castiel was laid cuddled up between the two. Michael walked over to the three and threw Balthazar on top of Lucifer.

"UGH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Lucifer screeched at Michael grabbing the laughing Balthazar. Michael was laughing at his brother holding his stomach. Lucifer's 'manly' screech caused Castiel to bolt awake.

"Nicccce Lucifer. You woke up Cassie. Reeeaaallly nice job." Gabriel said sarcastically as he lifted the now cranky toddler into his arms.

Lucifer stuttered for a second before he yelled back "It's not my fault!"

"It is now shut it." He said as he began rocking Castiel to put him back to sleep. This caused Lucifer to let go of Balthazar crossing his arms to pout. Once Castiel was sleeping again Gabriel looked up at the others.

"How was the walk?" He asked.

"Fun until Bal got lazy and made me carry him." Michael said with a tired huff.

"Shut up Mikey. You love me! I am the light that brings you daily joy." He said with a evil smirk.

"You wish." Michael said playfully pushing his little brother.

"Are we ready to go home then?" Sam asked the angels.

"Yeah I think we are." They responded Gabriel lifted Castiel wrapped in the blanket into his arms. Dean grabbed the food basket and they all started walking back to the car.

They arrived at the car after five minutes of walking. Dean opened the trunk and placed their stuff inside. He gently closed the trunks hood and walked to his door. He unlocked his door opening it, then unlocking everyone else's. With that they all piled into the car. The angel's used their magic to create extra back seats. (After telling Dean the could fix it even though he still threatened them anyway.)

Once they were all loaded in and buckled Dean pulled out of the parking lot and sped away to the bunker.

* * *

Dean pulled just outside the bunker and everyone piled out before he then drove off and went to park baby in the garage. Sam opened the bunker door letting everyone inside. BY this time Castiel was once again wide awake. When everyone stood in the bunkers updated living room Dean finally came back.

"So what should we do now?" He asked when he saw everyone staring at him.

Everyone thought for a moment before Sam's eyeslit up. "How about a movie?" He suggested.

"Sounds great, Lucifer why don;t you go get some blankets from the closet, Sam can set up the tv and I can go make som hot chocolate. Eveyone else can go get ready for the movie.

Lucifer went into the closet and came back out with a bunch of fluffy blankets. He made sure to grab some nice warm ones he also popped up Castiels stuffed toy Cotton and set everyint up in the living room.

Dena left for the kitchen after ten minutes he came back with a tray of cups, filled with hot chocolate topped with whip cream and shredded chocolate. He put Castiel's in a kid cup though, so the toddler would not spill it. Once he got everyone their cups and everyone settled down they had one thing left, what movie.

"So guy what do you want to watch"gabe said his 5"11 body was hidden beneath a large fluffy blanket with Castiel cuddled on his lap, Balthazar laying next to him.

"How about Feathers?" Lucifer suggested.

"Raphael said it was good." Michael offered. Everyone thought for a moment.

"Yeah, that sounds cool," Gabe said taking a large sip of his drink, leaving a chocolate moustache behind, causing Cas and Balthazar to laugh.

Lucifer used his grace making the movie appear, he then plopped the movie in and pressed play. "Well lets get this movie started then," Dean said excitedly as he pulled the blanket closer.

The movie began...

The monster did a jump scare and grabbed another angel.

"Turn it off now" Gabe yell covering Cas crying eyes. Dean jump to turn it of and mike jumped to turn on the lights.

Cas clung to Gabe. For the first half if the movie it seemed so good. Nothing to bad happened, a few scares here and there. Then the real horror came.

"Why did no one check if this movie was age appropriate" mile said rubbing his. The second half of the movie was literally just angels deaths left and right. It no doubt scared Cas, Balthazar being much older was fine, he liked these kinds of movies. " shhhh Cas its okay, the movies off" Gabe whispered as he rocked Cas back and was shaking and not speaking, this worried them.

"Mike where's Cotton?" Lucifer asked.

"Right here" mike said handing Cas his bunny "do you guys just want to sleep down here Tonight to make sure Cas feels safe" Gabe asked everyone. It was always tradition to sleep all together when Bal or Cas got scared.

"Yeah I think that would be best." Lucifer said.

"I will go get some pillows." Sam said walking to the closet. Coming back with several pillows.

Gabe pulled as closer "everything gonna be okay you're safe now, we wont let anything hurt you". He tried to comfort him.

"I don't want it ta get me." He said with tears running down his face. Not only had this scared him, but it also reminded him of his kidnapping. He was terrified.

"It wont honeybee, we will all protect you" Gabe said kiss Cas's forehead. Dean cleaned up the food from the coffee table and sat down next to Gabe and Cas " Yeah little man you have use by your side and we won't let one of those thing get you again"

"Cassie just sleep we will protect you baby brother." Balthazar said kissing his forehead. Gabriel handed Cas to the teen who happily accepted him. He rocked his little brother gently before laying down with his arms wrapped around Castiel.

Everyone soon bid themselves a good night and started to fall sleep. Cas soon feel asleep in his family's embrace.

*three hours later*

"...no...no, NO!" Cas began screaming and thrashing about. He was kicking and threw the blankets off.

Dean was the first to wake up pulling Cas to him, "its okay wakeup Cas come on buddy nothing gonna hurt you, its just a dream" dean kicked Gabe to wake him up "wwhhaaass, what up?" Gabe said half asleep waking up fully when he saw Cas crying in Deans arms "what happened" Gabe asked "a nightmare?"

Lucifer woke up to see Cas thrashing and Dean and Gabriel hold him.

"What's wrong?!" He smelled iron in the air meaning Cas tore open a wound.

"We need to take him back to the hospital"Gabe said noticing the blood seeping into Cas's shirt "mike MIKE wake up man" Gabe yelled while Luci come awake

"What's wrong is Cas alright" mike looked around "no, he had another nightmare and re opened his wounds again. We need to take him to the healers " Gabe said

"No we can't move him any more. Dean. Pray for Raphael to come down he's our head healer. It works fast if you pray for him to come. Lets lay Castiel down." Lucifer said.

"Okay umm now I lay me down to sleep I pray for Raphael to get his feathery healing ass down here" Dean prayed. Gabe laid Cas down propping his head up

"What do you want Winchester. This is my on day off." Raphael appeared and was in a baggy t-shirt and sweats.

"Don't get your feathers in a bunch we need you to heal Cas" Gabe said looking up from where he was sitting, Balthazar was woken up by now and sat worrying by Michael.

Raphael saw his youngest brother laying on the floor bloody. He bent down worried.

"What happened?!" He said actually worried, it was hard not to be worried about the baby of heaven.

"We watched Feathers thinking it was a good kids movie for Cas and we didn't know it was a horror movie" Gabe said "now please hurry and heal him."

"I need you all to leave the room. I will call you in when I'm done." He felt guilty for suggesting such a movie. He didn't know Cassie would be watching it.

"Come on guys lets go wait in the kitchen" Mike said and everyone walked into the kitchens before mike "call me if Cas needs help do not put him in a worse condition then he is I don't care if you're the best healer don't make it worse" as Mike said it he walked out.

"I won't." Raphael closed the doors and put up a sound barrier.

They wait and wait in the kitchen Gabe couldn't seem to sit down "What's talking them so long!?" Gabe asked. Balthazar sat scared on Michaels lap.

"Don't worry Gabe it shouldn't take much longer." Lucifer said patting his brothers back.

*Five minutes later*

Raphael walked into the back in silently with blood on his hands he went to the sink and began washing them.

"Well Raphael is he okay?" Gabe said "tell us."

"Well he re-tore a back muscle and his wrist is re-sprained. He will need to rest longer. I had to restitch his chest and stomach wounds. So you are going to need to keep them clean and check them every couple of hours. He will be in pain sometimes so he needs to be monitored. I'm sorry this happened."

Michael sighed "we will watch him, how long do you think he will need to stay in bed for."

"By tomorrow he can be up and around. But he will need rest so no running around."

"Okay good" Michael sighed "we will have a simple week then."

"Raphael what do we do about the nightmares?" Gabe asked unwrapped a lollipop, as sort of a stress reliever.

"It's from trauma. Every time he has one just talk it out with him. They shouldn't last too much longer. If he gets hurt again just pray for me and I will come."

"Okay thanks"Gabe said give Raphael a hug, mike shook Raphael's hand, "thanks Raphael"

Raphael bent down kissing Balthazar forehead. "Good night young one."

"Night Raph." He said tiredly.

Luci hugged Raphael "thanks Raph." With that Raphael left.

They all walked back into the living room "should we bring him to bed or are we all sleep down here?" Dean asked looking down at Cas who now slept in a grace induced sleep.

"Let's sleep down here." Lucifer said. Everyone else nodded in agreement and all set about laying back down.

Balthazar laid back next to Castiel gently wrapping his arms around his baby brother. He was afraid of breaking him, but he knew he would alsways fight to protect the toddler. He loved Castiel more then anything and it showed.

He remembers when Castiel was 'born'. After years of being the baby of heaven himself he hated it, he always ha. HE was glad someone else took his torment. But now that didn't even matter all he cared about was making his baby brother smile again. Just as the older angels do with him and Cas.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Sorry its late, so I made it a bit longer in return, I hope you guys like it. Any ideas for upcoming chapters? I feel like bringing in Chuck what do you guys think? Review if you can (or think it doesn't suck and is rubbish)**


	10. Chapter 10

**He remembers when Castiel was 'born'. After years of being the baby of heaven himself he hated it, he always ha. He was glad someone else took his torment. But now that didn't even matter all he cared about was making his baby brother smile again. Just as the older angels do with him and Cas.**

* * *

The next morning Gabriel was the first to wake up, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes he went to the bathroom getting himself ready for the day. He walked into the bathroom turning on the warm water to allow it to heat up to his preferred temperature. When it was ready he undressed himself then jumped in.

After ten minutes he came out dressed and showered, ready to start the day.. He then walked into the kitchen and began cooking breakfast. He got out a pan, along with eggs; flour; butter; milk and a spatula. Getting out a big bowl he mix up the correct ingredients together and made enough pancakes and eggs for everyone. He then searched for bread and toasted a couple of slices. Once everything had finished cooking he placed it all on the table. With a proud smile at his work Gabriel then walked to the living room to wake up everyone sot they could eat breakfast and also get ready for the day.

Quietly tip toeing into the centre of the living room Gabriel drew a deep breath. He then yelled out "EVERYONE GET UP BREAKFAST IS READY!" Michael let out a ((not so manly)) screech at the frightening noise. Dean and Balthazar both shot up running into the kitchen to be the first to get food. Lucifer with a groan rolled off the couch then sluggishly stood up and walked out to the kitchen to eat followed by Sam. Castiel was the last to remain sleeping, he had always been difficult to wake up.

"Cas buddy time to get up breakfast is ready." He said gently shaking the sleeping angel.

"Noooo Gaby, more sleeeeepp." He whined drawing the blankets closer. Gabriel with a huff took the blanket off of Castiel and lifted the toddler into his strong arms. He gently bounced him in a effort to awaken the little boy even more. He then walked into the kitchen to see everyone already sitting down.

Dean and Balthazar had plates stacked with food and weird eating as if it was their last meal. Sam and Michael though had began drinking coffee and if had been other people they would have died from the amount of coffee made for just the two of them. Only Lucifer was eating normally, which was a shock since he usually is quickly eating as well, Gabriel has a feeling that this is because of how little sleep they got last night.

Gabriel sat down on a chair with Castiel on his lap he grabbed two plates and made of for himself the grabbed Castiel's plate. "What do you want buddy?"

"No' hung'y Gaby." He mumbled quietly rubbing his eyes with his tiny balled up fist.

"Cas buddy, you have to eat something, can you at least eat a slice of toast? For me buddy?" He asked giving Cas puppy dog eyes, poking the toddler in his ticklish belly. With a laugh Castiel grabbed his belly.

"Otay Gaby! No tickles!" He said laughing. Gabriel smiling kissing Castiel's forehead, he then grabbed a a slice of toast for Cas and spread raspberry jam on the slice. He gave Cas the slice, and he began nibbling the slices.

"'o wha' 'e do'in 'ay?" Dean asked with a mouth full of food.

"Dean swallow then ask." Sam growled at his older 'more mature' brother.

With a swallow Dean repeated the sentence "So what are we doing today?"

"Well I am going to do some research and I thought maybe the angels could help?" Sam asked using his dreaded puppy dog eyes, something no person could ever deny.

"Sure we will help moose. Balthazar and Cas can play outside for a bit." Gabriel said as he grabbed a napkin wiping the jam of his little brother's messy face.

"Awesome!" Balthazar said happily. "I'm going to get ready!" Balthazar said running upstairs to get dressed.

Gabriel stood up holding onto Cas. "Come on baby you need a bath and a good bandage change." He then walked to the bathroom.

Turning on the water he waited until it was warmed up until he placed the undressed Castiel in the tub. He filled the bath with bubbled to distract the toddler from getting cleaned up, he knew it would especially hurt his still opened wounds.

The second Castiel entered the water he let out a soft whine and tried to move away. "Hur's Gaby." He said teary eyed/

"I know buddy but it will be over soon then you can go play outside with Balthazar." He then proceeded to wash Castiel's hair and clean his wounds. When he finished bathing him he grabbed a large fluffy white towel and wrapped Cas in it when he pulled him out of the now drained tub.

He carried him to Castiel's bed room and sat him on the soft bed. He got out his bandages an salve and began to re-wrap the wounds. He then poofed up some clothes his size and got him dressed. When he was done he set the now clean Cas on the floor, holding his hand he walked them both back out to living room were Balthazar stood waiting excited.

"Okay Balthazar remember to watch him okay?" The young teen nodded. "Also remember the second he gets tired or one of you gets hurt come inside, okay?" Another nod. "Good, both of you have fun." Gabriel kissed both of their foreheads and walked off. Balthazar held onto his little brothers hand and they both went outside.

Once they were outside Balthazar turned to Castiel. "So what should we do buddy?"

"Cops an' 'obbe's ((robbers))!" He said bouncing up down happily, he was excited to play with his big brother.

"Cops and robbers it is then." Balthazar smirked evilly looking at Cas he then began to run away (slowly) laughing. "You never catch me alive copper!" Castiel stood still for a second before he two laughed and chased after his older brother.

It was about twenty minutes into their game when Castiel tripped on a branch crashing down on the floor. His knees and hands were scrapped and blood. He sat for a minute when the pain came and it stung horribly. He cried at the stinging, which seemed to hurt worse then his other wounds ever did. ((Like a sticking paper cut, those things are true evil!))

Balthazar saw this and stopped running away, in favour of running towards his brother to help him. As he knelled next to him he began helping Castiel. What neither saw a man standing just a few feet away with a angel blade in hand.

* * *

"I am going to go check on the boys." Gabriel said.

"Actually its about lunch time, lets all take a break then get back to work." Michael said standing up stretching.

"We can all go to that diner down the road." Dean suggested. Everyone nodded then all walked outside to get the boys ready.

When they finally got there though the boys were no where to be seen. After ten minutes of looking that was when Gabriel began freaking out.

"They're gone!" He screamed out, it was heart breaking. When a guardian is forcefully separated from their charge the results are worse then any punishment to them.

"Wait do you feel that?!" Lucifer yelled worried.

"What?" Dean asked, his hair was all frizzled and he looked like a mess from the search.

"Someone else was here. Another angel, I can sense another grace was here..."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! For my American readers Happy Thanksgiving! So, some took the boys! Who are they? When will you find out (in a few days)? Read and see! Any suggestions people have in mind? I will be happy to hear them! Also Chuck is coming soon.**

 **Upcoming fanfiction: I am making a fanfiction that is a collection of one-shot from the Cassiel arch I am thinking of title names, once I got that it will be up so in about 1-3 days.**

 **Sneak peak at the next chapter (as a sorry for being so late):**

The screams had stopped it seemed to empty the whole room. Everyone was scared, this should have happened not to them. Tears rushed down Gabriel's cheeks he held the cold, still body in his hands. The contrast between his skin and the child's in his arms was terrifying he was afraid of what happened. Reaching up to the neck of the child begging for _ to be alive he shakily felt for a pulse, there was ...

 **Read the next chapter to find out just what had happened. Sorry for the cliffhanger...not!**

 **Bye bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**"Someone else was here. Another angel, I can sense another grace was here..."**

 _Castiels Thoughts_

 **Mama Bear Gabriel voice**

 _ **God's voice**_

* * *

The was an echoing laugh that filled the room. Balthazar shook in fear. He wished hi brothers were here, he wished his father was here. Instead he was stuck with an old brother of his, Metatron. He had long since lost the title of brother the moment everyone found out what he did. Balthazar had been chained to the wall by his ankle, and so was another. There was a younger child in the room. Much Younger. Balthazar had his arms wrapped around Castiel tightly to shield him from the psychotic angel in front of them.

The monster had moved closer to them and his taunting words filled their ears. "Children, why don't you just give up? You 'family' had never loved! They never will! Your own father abandoned you, yet he still talked to me! Castiel everyone hates you the most. Not only had Balthazar left you alone but so did your bonded, Gabriel! It just goes to show how horrible you are, you slime!" He spit at the child. He then with a shark yank, dragged Castiel out of Balthazar's arms and to a long table.

He grabbed a fistful of his hair and lifted him on to the table throwing him harshly onto it. He then binded his wrists and ankles as to not let him move to much during what was about to happen next. Balthazar screamed for him to stop pulling the chains at the wall. Praying for them to break, it was no hope though. There were sigils carved into each cuff. With another plea Metatron promptly kicked Balthazar in the face seeing the teen to the floor. After another kick, this time to the gut, his vision began to blacken. They last thing he heard before he passed out were Castiel's screams of pain.

* * *

"Gabriel can you find Castiel though the bond?" Michael asked worried.

"Yes but...but it's getting weaker by the moment. We need to hurry!" He said with anger as tears began rushing down his face. With a snap of his fingers he transported everyone to the closest spot he could locate Castiel. They stood together in the middle of the woods. With one look they all ran in separate directions to look where the kids might be located.

Within five minutes everyone heard Dean yell out "Over here!" They all ran to his direction and found a old cabin. Looking at each other they all nodded and busted inside the cabin. They were not prepared though for what they found.

Balthazar lay on the floor hopefully just unconscious. Metatron stood looking at them wide eyed. He held a blood blade in his hands and stood above a even bloodier creature. They all realized with anger the blooded creature, was Castiel. Gabriel bit down on his own lip drawing blood to prevent himself from screaming. The guardian bond that was shared between them was pulling and Gabriel could feel something breaking.

"Metatron! Stop this you fool! Why would you do this?!" Lucifer screamed at him teary-eyed. The other angel stared at them for am minute before a smile creeped onto his face.

"Why? Why!? Because 'dearest' brother, after all this scum, this menace has done to God's creation you all still treat him as if he was the center of the universe. I tried to show you all but you didn't listen! Now I take matters into my own hands! I should have been in his place! I should have been the archangel! Not a lowly new flegdling! Now he shall pay, pay for taking my place, my role!" He screamed at them, his face bright red and angry.

The was a low growl that echoed through the room. It sounded almost demonic. Everyone turned to were the growl was coming from, they looked behind themselves. Gabriel eyes were glowing not the usual bright blue of an angel's grace, but a dark ominous purple. His growling increased as he looked at Metatron.

" **Back away from him Metatron! NOW**!" He growled out his voice echoed in the room.

"N...n...no. NO! I will not! He needs to pay!" He said he lifted the knife high in the air and brought it down to give Castiel a final blow to the heart. It never came though. There was a flash across the room and the sound of bones breaking. Gabriel was on top of Metatron clawing him to death. Everyone knew this had to stop. Michael got out his own blade and jumped at the two stabbing Metatron. There was a flash of light and the sound of burning. Metatron's wings were burned on the floor for all to see.

Gabriel's growling slowly came to a cease and his eyes had stopped glowing bright. Tired from the take over he did not care, he stood up and walked over to Castiel. He lifted his little brother into his arms. The toddler was unmoving, they did even see him breathing. With a shaky nervous hand Gabriel reached up and felt for a pulse. He felt nothing. Tears began pouring out of his eyes and he fell to his knees screaming.

* * *

Castiel was floating, or was he sitting? Maybe he was standing? He couldn't tell. He couldn't feel anything. He was scared he didn't see nor hear anything either. He tried crying out to discover he had no voice.

' _Am I dead_?' He thought.

 **"No child. You are not dead?"**

 _"Daddy?"_ Castiel heard his fathers voice sound through his head.

 _ **"Yes baby. I am in Heaven. I am waiting for you and your brothers."**_

 _"Were are they? Were am I daddy?! I'm scared!"_ He yelled in his mind crying.

 ** _"Shh baby. It will be alright. They are waiting for you. You just need to wake up."_**

 _"I can't! I don't know how!"_

 ** _"It's okay. Just listen and follow."_**

 _"Follow what daddy?...Daddy? Daddy?!"_ He screamed but no voice returned. He then heard quiet muffles. They seemed to get louder and louder.

"C...Ca...Cas! Castiel! Wake up we need you buddy!" It was Dean!

"Little one we need you don't go" Michael!

"Come on buddy, come back, please we need you." It was Lucifer.

"Castiel! Don't you dare leave me baby! I just got you back! Please baby, PLEASE!" Gabriel! Gabriel was calling him. He wanted to see his big brother, his bonded.

* * *

With a spluttered gasp, Castiel jolted up coughing up blood.

"Cas!" They all shouted.

"G.. Gaby?" He asked with fogged eyes.

"I'm here baby. I'm here." Gabriel said quietly, he brushed Castiel's bloody hair off his forehead and kissed it.

"Daddy...heaven." Castiel said trying to get the message across. Luckily Gabriel understood and nodded his head.

"Meet you at Raphael's." Gabriel said to the others before disappearing with Castiel.

"Come on guys let's follow them." Michael said tightening his hold on Balthazar who was in his arms. The five of them then vanished leaving behind the cabin. (which Lucifer later burned down.)

* * *

When they all arrived in Raphael's portion of the infirmary they saw Gabriel sitting on the floor. He was curled in on himself next to a closed door.

"Lucifer stay with Gabriel. I am going to take Balthazar to a healer with the Winchesters." Lucifer nodded and went to sit with Gabriel. The Winchesters seeing that they needed to be alone left with Michael down the hall.

"Gabriel? Is Cassie with Raphael?" He asked wrapping an arm around his little brother. Gabriel nodded slightly and leaned against him.

"Gabriel..."

"It's all my fault Luci..." He said cutting his brother off. He buried his face in the older archangel's chest.

"No. No it's not. You did everything in your power to find them. They're both here. They're both safe." He said. He brought out his wings and wrapped them around Gabriel. A second later he sang they're song. The song he now sings to Castiel.

"You spread your wings and fly,

You might want to say goodbye.

Please don't you are my love,

My little Dove,

Here in my arms,

You are my baby, I will keep you safe from harm.

Listen to my song,

I will not be long.

Stay here in my arms

safe from harm.

Together we will spread our wings and fly,

We will never have to say goodbye." Lucifer quietly finished the song. He heard footsteps coming their way. Looking up he saw Michael, Dean, Sam and Balthazar walking towards them.

"Hey buddy, how you feeling?" Lucifer asked the young teen. Balthazar stood next to Michael with a bandage around his head.

"The healer said I have broken a rib and have a concussion." He explained, the healer also gave him medicine to help with the pain and allow him to be in a well lit room.

"Have you heard anything from Raphael yet?" Michael asked Lucifer.

"No, not yet. I just got Gabriel calm enough to fall asleep. He was in fits." Lucifer said said stroking Gabriel's head, who had fallen asleep.

"Well that is to be expected when a bonded's connection is weakened they are no long themselves. Seeing Castiel like this has really hurt Gabriel." Michael explained, even though it was more directed to the Winchesters.

"Do all angels have 'bondeds'?" Sam asked them.

"No, they don't. Only a select few have been granted a bonded guardian. It is rare because the bond is so strong at times it is dangerous. Gabriel's and Castiel's are the strongest in existence from their ranks of archangels. Which is why it is dangerous to mess with one or the other." Michael explained to Sam.

"Damn. Last time I am messing with them." Dean said.

"Dean! Language, there is a little one here." Michael said covering Balthazar's ears.

"Mike! I'm not a baby! I'm not even a fledgling any more!" He whined.

"Please Balthazar. Most angels are fledgling until they are '13'. You are '13' now. Even then after that they are still cared for by a high up until '21'." Michael said rubbing the younger's hair.

"Not the hair!" He basically shouted. It was then the door opened. Within a matter of seconds Gabriel was awake and standing looking straight at Raphael, who stood in the door.

"Is he okay? Where is he? Where's my baby?" He was saying the questions quickly.

"Gabriel calm down." The older archangel said grabbing him around the shoulders giving him a gentle shake.

"He is in the room laying down. I was only able to heal a few injuries. Metatron had taken the liberty to carve certain sigils that even dad couldn't break into Castiel's skin." Tears quickly came back to Gabriel's eyes.

"What else? How can we help?" He asked quietly.

"He has broken some bones. I had been able to heal most of them but a few remain broken. Make sure to always clean his bandages to keep away infection. Keep watch on him for fevers. He will also most likely be more prone to nightmares, so talk to him about what has happened. The more he talks it out the better he shall be." Raphael explained to them.

"Can we see him?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes just remain quiet. He is awake but very drowsy."Raphael explained before walking away.

Everyone then walked into the room.

When they got inside they saw Castiel laying nearly asleep and someone else in the room. It took a moment before everyone regonized who it was.

"Dad/Father?" Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Balthazar said.

"CHUCK?!" The Winchesters shouted.

* * *

 **Sorry that its late people. I am going to try and update real soon I promise! Are there any suggestions for upcoming chapters/oneshots in mind? If so please tell me! Thanks again, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**"Dad/Father?" Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Balthazar said.**

 **"CHUCK?!" The Winchesters shouted**.

* * *

"Shhh." He whisper/yelled at them. He stroked Castiel's head gently, with a quiet hum coming from his throat. He continued this until Castiel fell asleep holding Chuck's other hand tightly.

"Now that that is settled tell me what happened." Chuck asked in a calm but strict voice. Quickly the angels began telling Chuck what happened, the Winchesters stood there staring at what was happening with their jaws open wide.

"Balthazar how do feel now?" He asked his second youngest son.

"I feel a lot better now just a bit sore and a minor headache. But so much better then I was feeling earlier." He said with a smile.

Chuck let out a relived sigh. "Perfect, come here bud." He held out his arms for Balthazar to come into. "I am glad you are alright." He said smiling gently. He pushed his son out a bit and examined his face. When he seemed to approve he turned back towards the adults in the room.

"Father what are we going to do?" Michael asked him.

"I have a house that can fit us all. It has its own private beach as well. Winchesters you are more than welcome to come as well." Chuck said looking towards the brothers.

"That sounds like it would be fun." Sam said with a large smile. He knew he and his brother needed a break.

"Yeah I could take a break. Have some down time sounds amazing right about now.

"Perfect, I shall go talk to Raphael then we shall leave." Chuck then left walking outside the door. He walked to go find Raphael. When he spotted his son he went and pulled him aside to talk to them.

"Raphael, we are going to be going. I will follow the schedule you gave me earlier. Are there any other thing I need before we go?" He asked quietly so none of the other angels could ease drop on them.

"No. I have already sent all of the medicines to the beach house. I will be checking up on you all later this week." Raphael said. Chuck and son hugged before Chuck walked back to Castiel's room. He grabbed the handle, with a twist the door creaked open. He came in to seeing Castiel still sleeping but Balthazar had climbed into bed with him and he held his baby brother protectively in his arms. Everyone else was sitting around the bed staring at the toddler and teen.

Chuck made a fake cough to let everyone know he was back in the room. Balthazar looked up from his spot on the bed.

"Are we leaving now?" He asked sitting up with Castiel still sleeping tucked in his arms.

"Yes we are bud. Let me take your brother. You can go down there with Lucifer." Balthazar nodded and handed Castiel to Chuck. He gently tucked him into his arms and held the sleeping toddler tightly. Gabriel grabbed Sams hand and Michael rested his on Deans shoulder. When everyone was ready Chuck nodded his head and they all left for the little beach house.

* * *

When they appeared in front of the house Sam and Deans jaws dropped.

"You call this little!" They screeched. In front of them was a three story house that had a trail leading to a white sanded beach.

"Well compared to some of the other places it is. Remember there are many angels we need large homes." Michael said trying to hold back a laugh at the brothers expressions. Gabriel was not have such luck. He was holding his side laughing at them.

"Lets just go inside."Chuck said. He pulled out a pair of keys and unlocked the door. Turning on the lights he let everyone inside.

"Looks nice." Dean said giving off a whistle. There was a large living that was connected to a dining room and a kitchen. The living room had a fluffy white carpet and a large brown couch. There was also a love seat and a reclining. With a snap Chuck and the fireplace roaring. Everyone took their shoes of then walked out to tsit in the living room.

"So what happens now?" Dean asked as the sat down. Chuck seemed to be deep in thought. He sat on the reclining chair with Castiel tucked in at his side he had a blanket around the toddler. His breathing was steady which was a great improvement, as he slept with one hand he held on tightly to Chucks shirt the other was near his mouth as he sucked on his thumb.

"We can go swimming!" Balthazar basically yelled. This caused Castiel to bolt awake. He looked around frantically and scared. Chuck held onto him a little tighter to stop him from hurting himself.

"Shh baby. Its okay. You're safe." He said trying to calm him down. Castiel's speeded up breathing slowed down.

"Daddy?" He asked looking up.

"Yeah baby. It's okay now, we're at our house." He said so he was no longer scared about the surroundings.

"Sorry Cassie." Balthazar said feeling a little guilty he woke his baby brother up. Castiel just smiled at him to tired to speak anymore.

"Bal, I think that swimming sounds like a fun idea. We all need to go take a little break. The salt water will help with some of Cassie and your injuries." Chuck said smiling at his second youngest.

"Yes! Cassie want to go get ready bud!?" He asked excitedly. Castiel nodded his head with a big smile. Chuck placed his youngest on the floor, he then wobbled over to his older brother. Balthazar grabbed his and and they raced off to their rooms.

"Sam, Dean we have some swim clothes you may borrow." Michael told the two.

"Sam will have to use Zuriel's (random angel) because he is a gigantor moose." Gabriel said laughing.

"Hey!" Sam said but did not fight back because he knows he is very tall.

"Just come on. Follow me." Michael said leading them to get changed.

"I am going to make a picnic to bring down with us, so we don't have to walk back up here." Lucifer said walking to the kitchen. Gabriel ran upstairs to go get changed. Looking around Chuck realized he was left alone. With a sigh he went to his room to get changed and pack a bag.

* * *

After about half an hour everyone was ready and came back down stairs meeting in the living room. Chuck laugh a bit when he saw Castiel. He was in a pair of swim trunks but he still had his bandages around his arms and chest.

"Come here buddy." He said making a arm movement showing his youngest to come over to him.

"Yes daddy?" He said looking up at his father.

"Here." Chuck unraveled the bandages, he wish he didn't have to though. It revealed not only Castiel's new wounds but also all of his scars. Everyone went silent seeing how hurt the toddler has been. Castiel though being as innocent as he is didn't understand the silence.

"Le's go swimmin'!" He said pulling his father's are trying to get him to go outside.

Everyone silently agreed not to talk about the wounds (at least with Castiel awake and there). Together they snapped out of their thoughts and everyone walked out the door to head down to the beach. The went down a little trial that lead them through the bushes that were outside the house down to the sandy beach.

When they got there Chuck set down his large beach big and took out a large picnic blanket. They placed all of their stuff on the blanket, such as the large bag and the food.

"Ready to swim now buds?" Gabriel asked Balthazar and Castiel. The two children nodded their heads excitedly.

"Yup!" They said together.

"Weellll then lets goooo!" Gabriel said racing to the water. Castiel and Balthazar chased after him.

Chuck sat down watching as his children and the Winchester ran into the water to play. Castiel was now siting on Dean's shoulders and he went into deeper water to let the toddler see more. Balthazar was tackling Gabriel as Lucifer was to Sam. Michael was floating gently until Lucifer left his Sam-attack to attack Michael.

The older archangel then chased after his younger brother swearing about how he would get revenge. Chuck left out a quiet laugh wishing it was always like this. He heard a shout 'Daddy fishys! Come here!' He looked up to see Castiel waving for him to come over. It may not always be like this but he would preserve it for as long as he could.

* * *

Chuck laid on the blanket staring at the sky. Everyone else also laid down they were enjoying the silence. Enjoying their presence. Castiel is laying on Chucks chest fast asleep. Balthazar head is on Lucifer's chest and his legs are stretched out over Michael. Everyone else is laying straight, Gabriel is holding Castiel's hand as the toddler sleeps.

"I think its time to head back its getting late." Chuck said as the sky started dimming.

"Yeah we should." Michael agreed as he stood up.

"Gabriel can you take Castiel up to the house and lay him in bed." Gabriel nodded taking his charge from his father walking up to the house. Everyone else stayed behind to clean up from the food.

Gabriel walked into the house and went upstairs to his bedroom. He wrapped Castiel with his bandages and then laid him in the bed. Just as he was about leave he heard a little whine from behind him.

"Don' go." Castiel said quietly reaching out to Gabriel.

"Oh buddy." Gabriel gave Castiel a reassuring smile, "I won't leave you." He went to go lay down with Castiel. The toddler went and crawled close to Gabriel. Holding onto his shirt.

"Sin' ta son' Gaby." Castiel asked quietly.

"Okay buddy,

"You spread your wings and fly,

You might want to say goodbye.

Please don't you are my love,

My little Dove,

Here in my arms,

You are my baby, I will keep you safe from harm.

Listen to my song,

I will not be long.

Stay here in my arms

safe from harm.

Together we will spread our wings and fly,

We will never have to say goodbye." As Gabriel finished he looked down and noticed that Castiel was asleep.

He gave Castiel a smile. He tucked the blankets closer to his little brother. He held Castiel close and hummed the lullaby and fell asleep himself, knowing his family was safe.

* * *

 **HEY! I'm so sorry that this is so late! Well its up now so enjoy :). Also the one-shot that go with this are up! It is called 'Little Angel' so enjoy. I am taking requests I need idea for both this and the one-shots so please if you have any tell me! They are probably amazing ideas!**


	13. Chapter 13

**He gave Castiel a smile. He tucked the blankets closer to his little brother. He held Castiel close and hummed the lullaby and fell asleep himself, knowing his family was safe**.

* * *

With a small smile Gabriel tucked Castiel in one more time before standing up. He walked over to the door and giving Castiel one last glance shut the light off and partly shut the door. Leaving it open a crack so he would be able to her if Castiel woke up easier.

Gabriel walked down hall arriving at the stairs. When he was at the top he could hear everyone downstairs talking and laughing. With a smile he walked down the stairs and arrived in the living room where everyone was talking to each other. They all looked completely relaxed and happy. Gabriel walked in and plopped on the couch next to Lucifer.

"Geez Gabe. You going to kill me." Lucifer groaned at the movement. Sam snorted from his spot.

"Shut up Winchester!" Lucifer throwing a pillow at Sam's face.

"Luci no, you'll mess up his hair." Gabriel said sarcastically patting his own hair.

"Gabe, Lucifer not funny!" Sam said unconsciously patting his hair back down.

"Sammy who have to let me cut that one day." Dean said glaring at the hair as if it was evil.

"Leave my hair alone Dean!" Sam yelled at his brother.

"You lot are too loud, if you wake up Cassie dads going to smite you." Balthazar said laughing. Michael rolled his eyes at the teen and pulled him closer.

"Speaking of sleeping, Balthzar time to get bud." Chuck said walking inside the living room.

"But daaad..." He whined.

"Buutt Ballll, bedtime. So get." Chuck said laughing at the teens face. He pouted the whole way up to his room.

"Shesh he did not want to sleep." Dean said with a smirk.

"I think it would be best if we all went to bed, Dean. This has been a long couple of days. We all need our rest." Chuck said to the man.

"Bu...wha.. I mean... fine." Dean said giving up, knowing he could never beat God in an argument.

"Okay everyone time for bed." Michael said pushing them to their rooms.

Chuck entered his room to see his baby boy Cas laying their. He smiled gently and got into his pjams. After changing Chuck crawled into bed and held his baby boy close.

"mmm..." Cas mumbled snuggling close.

"shhh. Go back to bed baby." Chuck said tucking the blankets around his youngest as he fell back into a deep sleep.

"Good night." Chuck kissed Castiel's forehead then closed his eyes, before finally falling asleep himself.

* * *

 **I am so sorry about how short and late this is! BUT midterms and finals are finally over so I have time to write again and they will be longer! I promise. Does anybody have ideas for upcoming chapters? If it is a short idea then it can go with Little Angel the oneshots inspired by this. Check it out. I am always needing ideas.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR** **NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

 **Hey guys this is your pathetic writer! I want to write this more than anything but every time I think of an idea it sucks. Does anyone have any good ideas for another chapter. Please if you have anything (appropriate) don't hesitate to tell me. I need all the help I can get.**


End file.
